


Talking to Air

by hiddenpowerfire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character(s), don't know how to tag, possibly hinted kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenpowerfire/pseuds/hiddenpowerfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luck was not on Akaashi's side today.</p><p>There was a surprised shout followed by a quick warning, a scrambling of limbs attempting to stay upright.</p><p>It lasted only seconds but happened in slow motion.</p><p>A light shove.<br/>Stumbling to rebalance.<br/>Shouts of alarm.<br/>The screeching of tires.<br/>Then it went dark.</p><p>(Where an unfortunate accident causes a first meeting.)<br/>((Also where I have no idea what I'm doing.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Name's Bokuto

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than I thought it would be.

It was a regular day. Akaashi had woken up to his alarm at 7 AM, gotten dressed for a casual day, and left for his first class, a cup of his roommate's coffee in hand. (Kuroo never minded anyways, always brewing some for Akaashi before leaving to buy his own on his way to volleyball practice.)

 His college was within ten minutes walking distance from his shared apartment, so Akaashi had decided to walk there, same as usual. It was a nice day, sun shining bright and temperatures just a bit lower than usual, only a few clouds drifted across the sky and no sign of rain for the day, so there was no worries about bringing an umbrella. Unfortunately luck was not on Akaashi's side today.

 There was a surprised shout followed by a quick warning, a scrambling of limbs attempting to stay upright.

 It lasted only seconds but happened in slow motion.

 

A light shove.

Stumbling to rebalance.

Shouts of alarm.

The screeching of tires.

Then it went dark.

 

* * *

 

 His first thought is,  _Where am I?_

 Eyes respond to commands slowly, blinking open after a few tries to see white tiled ceiling.

 Akaashi sits up, prepared to disturb silence and pull off sheets because he was going to be late and there is an  _exam_ coming up this week and he was going to need to study as much as he can. However, his abrupt movement makes no disturbance, not even when he slides off the hospital bed ( _his hospital bed,_ he thinks) to look out the small window a few paces away. 

 The day is still bright, sun hovering above much higher than before. It seems to be the same day, around noon judging by position of the sun. Akaashu turns back around to look around, jumping back in shock at the sight before him.

  _Is that..._ It seems to be... him.

 

Closer examination shows it really  _is_ him. There seems to be minimal damage, a cast bound on his right arm and a bandage wrapped around his head. His usual messy hair peeks out from beneath, a few strands poking his eyelids. Closed eyes and light breathing gives off an illusion of sleep, a nap for recovery. However, a short glance to the side contradicts this effect.

 A heart rate monitor stands nearby, connected and beeping at a constant rate. Multiple tubes connect to various things standing next to the monitor, keeping Akaashi's unconscious body healthy and normal. 

 Akaashi reaches out a hand tentatively, slowly approaching himself. He comes into contact with the bed and stops. It's a strange feeling, touching,  _seeing_ the contact, yet feeling nothing.

 While processing this information, a doctor enters the room, the opening of the door shifting Akaashi's attention over and alerting him to another presence.

 

There is a stranger sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, head between his hands, elbows on his knees. The stranger's spiked hair with black streaks stand like horns, slicked with gel and held up with pride. The doctor begins to talk and Akaashi listens carefully as he reports to the stranger how Akaashi is doing fine, that Akaashi's parents were notified, his scans came out perfectly fine, and should be awake in a few days as long as nothing else comes up. How the bandage is only temporary, is will stay for safety, and the cast is for a fracture on the wrist so it should be healed within the month as it isn't severe. How Akaashi is lucky that the driver had seen him stumble into the street and that the stranger called the hospital immediately after he was hit. The stranger nods, thanking the doctor with a nod and a familiar half hearted grin.

 

Akaashi is sure he's never seen this man before in his life.

 

The doctor exits, leaving the stranger alone with Akaashi's unconscious self in the quiet hospital room. The silence continues for a few minutes longer, the stranger seemingly wallowing in guilt before standing up to stretch and pace around the room, glancing over at Akaashi every once in a while in worry.

 Akaashi watches as the stranger stops, glances at his sleeping self, then resumes his pacing again, chewing his lip in thought. There is a ding and the stranger checks his phone, quickly texting a reply, then waits, reading another message before turning it off and approaches Akaashi's bed, determined.

 "Hey hey hey Akaashi, my name's Bokuto!" The stranger, Bokuto is seems, points to himself with a wide grin, one different from the one he gave to the doctor. "Sorry we had to get introduced this way. It was an accident, I swear! I was late for practice and there was no time left so I was rushing and there was a rock..." 

 Bokuto gestures wildly, as if proving a point, even though Akaashi was sure he thought the sleeping Akaashi couldn't see him.

 "Anyways, I tripped and I was so tired... I didn't see you in the way and, and, now here we are. I'm sorry." A dejected look crosses his face and Akaashi blinks. So that's what happened.

 

Somehow he couldn't get it into him to blame this man child. It wasn't exactly his fault anyways. Akaashi had been distracted also, and Bokuto hadn't known he was there. He almost reached out in an attempt to pat the man's back before he realized he couldn't. However, Bokuto seemed to snap out of his dejected state and smiled again, pulling up a chair to sit next to Akaashi's bed.

 "So Akaashi huh... Sorry. I heard that people in comas can hear what their loved ones say to them. I'm not exactly someone most people listen to, but I'll give it a try!" Bokuto leans an arm on the bed, looking at sleeping Akaashi's face with a determined expression once again on his face. "So, I'm Bokuto Koutarou! College student, about, uh, 185 cm tall, strongest spiker on my volleyball team! Well, that's what I think anyways. Kuroo, my best friend, keeps saying I'm too easy to block, but who cares. He's just too used to blocking me, but we're on the same team now anyways!"

 So this is the 'hyper wing spiker' Kuroo talks about sometimes. Akaashi settles down at the foot of his hospital bed to listen better to Bokuto's rambling as the energetic man continues on.

 "I'm in my third year here in Tokyo. I'm gonna be a pro volleyball player in the future, just you wait. If only our setter were better. Not that Kageyama's bad. He's freakishly good. It's just that him and his friend, the shorty Hinata are a crazy duo. They get along too well for people that argue all the time. They should just date already, not like that'd be much different from how they act right now. You'd swear that they're actually dating if you just saw them in public, seriously. They have no boundaries. Then there's Kenma, Kuroo's friend. Kenma's cool, even if he's just Kuroo's practice buddy. I think he quit volleyball so he's not on the team." Akaashi smiles slightly.

 

He's met Kageyama before, along with the 'shorty' Hinata. The two had been failing their math classes at the time and Akaashi had been called to tutor them. It had been rather difficult to make them concentrate, but he'd been able to successfully teach them, the two proudly sporting high marks on the next exam.

 Kuroo often brought Kenma over to their apartment, the two hogging the tv to play video games until it was time to sleep, Kuroo shouting loudly while Kenma quietly pressed the controller's buttons, calmly defeating Kuroo at whatever game they played. The two fell asleep in the living area, curled up on the couch with Kuroo half on the floor. Akaashi had found them in the morning that way one time, the picture still on his phone for blackmail whenever Kuroo attempted to drag him out of the apartment to 'be more social, would'ya?'

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day is spent this way, Akaashi listening to Bokuto talk to the air, gesturing wildly when the parts get interesting, broad smile on his face the entire time. That day he learned Bokuto was actually majoring Sports Management in hopes of coaching his own team someday. He has a pet owl at home that he loves, named after another owl he used to have. How Bokuto's favorite food is yakiniku, grilled meat and his favorite colors are anything bright and remind him of living (bright reds, greens, and yellow are the best.) Bokuto also has a job at a small cafe nearby with Kuroo and likes drawing a little cartoon owl on each customer's cup as they come. How he  _still_ doesn't know that kanji for worry and it's really bothering them.

 

He learns that Bokuto never runs out of things to say, even when it's getting late and he's pretty sure Bokuto's been talking since noon.

 

While Bokuto is in the middle of elaborating how he had to explain that "no it was not my fault that Kenma's DS almost broke that time" when he got another text. Akaashi waited, his physical body still sleeping, while Bokuto quickly replied. He stood up and grinned, waving his phone.

 "It's getting late, Akaashi. I'll be back tomorrow, okay? See you Akaashi!" 

 With that, Bokuto left, taking all his energy and enthusiasm with him.

 Akaashi sighed. He could only wait to wake. As he lied down he could feel the faint sensation of sheets on his back, the pillow against his cheek. Better than before.

 

 

Perhaps tomorrow.


	2. So Screwed, So So Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is a dead man walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going along with my thought process...

When  he woke up that morning, Bokuto hadn't expected anything out of the ordinary to happen.

 

Ha.

 

That's the sound of life laughing in his face.

 

He had woken up to his alarm going off, the fifth one he had set the day before. The one that meant he was definitely going to be late if he didn't _wake up right now_. So, Bokuto had jumped out of bed, grabbed the nearest clothes (which was apparently set out already. Thank goodness for planning ahead,) spiked his hair (he's not going to _not_ spike it, seriously,) then ran for his life.

 On late days, Bokuto usually makes it to practice in time. It's not often he is late, though the first time he was coach made him run three laps. Around campus. The _entire_ campus. Needless to say, the five alarms were highly precautionary and saved his life a couple times.

 

Unfortunately, Bokuto had stayed up way too late the night before doing homework and studying. It wasn't his fault Kuroo had called and the two had reviewed their complex plans for the weekend, plans which included dragging Kuroo's shut in roommate, who he still had yet to be introduced to, and Kuroo's definitely-not-dating-but-they're-childhood-friends Kenma out for 'an adventure at the finest levels.' (The details of which were top secret and definitely did not involve getting them as drunk as possible to 'loosen up a little' cause the two were apparently very similar in the ways they viewed socializing. Which was 'if they want to talk, they'll bother me first.'((Kenma always refuses to get drunk. It wasn't always a bad thing. If it weren't for him, Kuroo and Bokuto might've gotten arrested once or twice. Long story.)))

 

It was a little after midnight that Bokuto had checked the time and almost 2 when he had finally fallen asleep, mind turning ideas around restlessly.

This led him here, running towards campus as fast as possible, dodging the other people around him the best he could.

 

He was checking his phone for the time when it happened, the short glance down distracting Bokuto just enough for him to trip on a loose bit of the sidewalk sticking out _just enough_ to get in the way.

 

Life really didn't like him at the moment.

 

Nor did it like the dark haired man in front of Bokuto.

 

_Scrreeeech_

 

* * *

 

 It was Bokuto's fault. All his fault. Maybe Kuroo's, just a little. (Of course, he wouldn't blame him. It was Bokuto's fault after all.)

 The impact wasn't too hard, the driver conscious enough to know to stop immediately. Nothing was too bad though _was that blood_?

 

"Ooh god, oh god, oh god. Nonononono..." Bokuto had quickly dialed the emergency number, running over to where the man was lying, worries of being late far gone. A quick touch revealed a pulse (obviously. It's not like he _died_...) and Bokuto pressed call, panicking at the sight of blood that was _still there oh my god_.

 The hospital was quick, bringing the unconscious man and a panicked Bokuto for treatment, though Bokuto was fine _help this guy already I just accidentally pushed him into a **car** oh my god_.

 

It was hours later and the man is now sleeping. The time had flown by, a quick check through the man's bag giving a name and contact number, both his and what seemed to be parents jotted down in neat handwriting. Parents were then contacted, notifying them of what had happened, the same for Bokuto (though Bokuto had done it himself because he was freaking out and needed to vent.)

 A doctor told Bokuto about the man, Akaashi was his name (what a familiar name,) how he was going to be fine and a bunch of vital stats that tangled up in Bokuto's brain. There seemed to be an underlying tone of, _it wasn't your fault_ , but Bokuto ignored it, listening carefully to reassure himself that Akaashi was going to be okay, that he didn't accidentally kill a man today. (He almost shut down again just thinking about it.)

 

The doctor had then left, leaving Bokuto alone with an unconscious man and his enormous elephant thoughts.

 

It took a while to get himself back together (though a quick glance at the clock showed only a few minutes had passed.) The beeping of the heart rate monitor didn't help, only serving as a reminder that he wouldn't be here, _they_ Bokuto thought guiltily, if he weren't late at all. If he hadn't ran so fast or checked his phone at that moment, none of this would've happened.

 

Unfortunately, it had. This left... Well? He honestly didn't know. He was just pacing right now.

 

His phone beeped.

 

_Kuroo Tetsubro has messaged you._

 

> Dude, if u don't give the best reason why u missed practice i will go to ur apartment and bring coach with me.

 

He quickly texted a reply.

 

> Don't need to. Something else came up. B @ practice tmrw.

 

Well, something did come up. And it was _very_ important.

 

Sighing, Bokuto decides to test something out. Approaching the sleeping man, _Akaashi_ he reminded himself (why was the name so familiar,) he takes a deep breath.

 Bokuto's Rules to Being Cool, Rule 1: Always introduce yourself. "Hey hey hey Akaashi, my name's Bokuto!"

 

There is no response. Obviously. He continues, focusing his attention onto Akaashi's face. (Those are some _really_ long lashes. Wonder what his eyes look like.) "Sorry we had to get introduced this way. It was an accident, I swear! I was late for practice and there was no time left so I was rushing and there was a rock..."

 He gestures a little, this was stupid. But Bokuto felt so bad... Might as well continue.

 "Anyways, I tripped and I was so tired... I didn't see you in the way and, and," please respond, "now here we are. I'm sorry."

 

Still nothing. Ah well, this isn't all for nothing. His mom did tell him once that people in comas can hear what goes on around them. This might be true, who knows.

 

The rest of the evening goes by like this, Bokuto talking with a tiny sliver of hope that this isn't all a waste, that his elaborate stories will matter. He finds himself relaxing while telling Akaashi about Hoot, his owl and feeling right at home when he sports his usual grin at memories of surprised customers smiling at the little owls he drew for fun at the cafe during his shift. (He wasn't much of an artist but owls were easy. It was also very rewarding when a customer came in depressed and left smiling.)

 Bokuto is surprised when, hours later, his roommate texts him asking if he'll be back for the night. Was it really that late? He replies to say he'll be at Kuroo's (their plans were still developing 'cause even if they wanted to drag their antisocial friends around, they still didn't know how,) then stands with a grin still stuck on his face.

 

Well, might as well retire. "It's getting late, Akaashi." It really is.

"I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Somehow it didn't feel awkward anymore, talking to the sleeping man. Even though most of Bokuto was sure that he probably wasn't listening at all. Just the fact that Akaashi was alive was good enough for him. (If he wasn't, well. Who knows what Bokuto would be like. He shuddered at the thought.)

 

Bokuto leaves the room, still smiling and confusing the hospital staff. That's reasonable. He did come in panicked, afraid, terrified that he just...

 

An annoying ringtone comes from his phone, one automatically connected to-

 "Hey Kuroo! How-"

 

"Why do I have three missed calls from the hospital?"

 Bokuto freezes. He blinks twice.

 

"Wha- the hospital?"

 

"Yes the hospital. And on the same day you missed practice. Bro, why? And why did the message say that my fucking roommate is in a coma."

 Pure rage and frustration is heard in Kuroo's voice and Bokuto has to think.

 

"W-wait. Your roommate?"

 

"Yes my roommate. Y'know, the shut in."

 

"Ah, what was his name again?" _Please don't be, please don't let it be-_

 

"Akaashi, man. Akaashi Keiji."

 

Oh no. Bokuto was so screwed.

 

"Oh."

  
Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I've made the story even longer. Well...
> 
> Um. I'll just...
> 
> Hope it was enjoyable.
> 
> Day 1, complete.


	3. Hoot Hoot Hooray Have A Great Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what, Kuroo isn't  _that _evil. He just likes scheming. Just a little.__  
>  But it is a good idea, you know. Akaashi deserves a couple gifts for the situation. And more. We'll get to that later.  
> (Okay fine, he deserves an official apology too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just. Hi.

This was a death march, he was sure of it. He's going to arrive at Kuroo's (and Akaashi's, yeah) apartment and die. Forget about the fact that he and Kuroo have been buddies since high school (best bros for life), Kuroo was going to kill him.

Well not  _kill_ him. Probably not. (Hopefully not.) Maybe he should say his goodbyes, write them down real quick. Will his funeral be nice?

Oh, the door's open.

"Dude, please don't kill me. I'm seriously sorry and it was an accident I swear. I know I have to apologize and buy some apology flowers or something and technically your roommate is only unconscious since it's only been less than a day since he got hit and he only suffered minor injuries I swear nothing too bad happened so-"

"Alright. You can stop rambling."

Kuroo was collapsed on the couch in the living room, phone grasped in one hand. He took a deep breath then sighed.

"So what happened?"

Bokuto fidgeted in the doorway, putting his fingers together nervously.

"Well, uh, you see. Um, I was kind of late to practice this morning, kind of. So I was rushing, cause you know how bad coach is about late arrivals, and was running down the street that passes my apartment and yours when I, um." He cleared his throat. "I, uh, might've tripped a little and accidentally p-pushed your roommate into a car."

There was a silence.

"...I kind of almost _expected_ you to mess up your first meeting with Akaashi, so this wasn't too surprising. Well, not _this_ badly but," he glances over at Bokuto with a sigh. "At least you met him now."

"So it's okay? Am I okay?" 

Kuroo makes a thoughtful noise. "First question, are you broke?"

"What? No, of course not." He was confused.

"Alright. Second, do you have any classes tomorrow?"

"One in the morning after practice, why?"

Kuroo chuckled, a smirk growing on his face. Ominous shadows hide his eyes. "Good. I need you to do a few things later."

* * *

At exactly 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Bokuto Koutarou burst through the door of the hospital room, bookbag dangling off a shoulder and another bag on his arm. He seemed to be apologizing profusely to a nurse outside the door, the one Akaashi recognized to be one of the nurses that regularly checks up on him. The miniature chaos Bokuto's appearance brought about was very welcome; something Keiji knew he would not have thought if this were a regular situation.

After Bokuto had left the previous night, the room was quiet. Too quiet. Since Akaashi technically wasn't concious, he had tried to test this new out-of-body experience to see what he could or could not do. An hour later, a nurse came in for a check up and Akaashi had discovered that 1) his sense of touch and smell was largely dulled 2) sight and hearing worked as normal and 3) he couldn't sleep. He had attempted to until the nurse came, but either the visitor chair was uncomfortable or it was honestly an impossible feat in this state. So the rest of the night and the next morning was spent floating around the hospital room, watching the I.V. bag drip, or blankly staring out of the small window looking outside. Thus, the slight confusion and general energy Bokuto brought about with his presence was very welcome to Akaashi's extremely dull hospital life.

"Sorry, sorry!" Bokuto bowed several times to the nurse before backing into the guest chair and plopping down onto it. He sighed and dropped his head, shoulders (and hair?) drooping, eyes closed. Akaashi watched as a few seconds later, he slowly got back up, dumping the bookbag on the ground and carefully placing the bag on his arm onto the chair.

"Akaashi, you wouldn't _believe_ what Kuroo made me do when he found out what happened! He needs to stop hanging around Sawamura. I've heard Sawamura's _terrifying_ when he's mad." He shivers, crouching down to open the bookbag. "Anyway, Kuroo had me run around to all of your classes to tell your professors about what happened and collect work." From the bag he pulls out a couple slips of paper. "There's not much, luckily. But hey, look!"

Bokuto turns to grab the bag on the chair - the type of bag you use for gifts - and carries it over to Akaashi's bed along with the slips of paper. Keiji floats over, moving to sit next to his head. "Your professors are so nice! They even gave you get well notes! Wish my professors liked me." He spreads the slips out, face up. "See, this one was from the first class I visited. Professor, uh... Fuji something. Says to 'get well soon. The exam is tomorrow but if you can't make it don't worry, you can take it later if needed.' Lucky!"

Oh, that is a relief. He doesn't think he'll be able to take an important exam with a concussion - or that he'll even be awake then. Sorry Fujimoto sensei.

"The rest of them just say stuff like 'get well soon' or 'hope you recover quickly.'" Bokuto coughs a little, placing the papers down and turning away from the bed. "I may have, uh, forgotten to mention you were unconsious. Sorry."

He'll have to explain why he's in the hospital then. Hopefully he won't forget about this when he wakes up. He has a slight inkling it will be though. Keiji watches as Bokuto upturns the gift bag and many miscellaneous items spill out.

"Kuroo also told me to buy some get well presents. He even gave me a list! It wasn't specific though. But here." Bokuto picks up one of the trinkets, a stuffed owl. "The first thing was a stuffed animal. Stuffed bears are overdone, so I got an owl! Now you have your own Hoot!"

Tucking the owl next to Akaashi's head, Bokuto picks another one of the items up, this one a card.

"This one made sense. Here's a card!" Keiji looked over and chuckles silently. The card pictures a bee with the text next to it saying 'Bee Well.' Bokuto looks proud of his card choice, smiling broadly with eyes sparkling.

"Next, some flowers! I couldn't find a flower shop, so here." He gathers up all of the flower shaped items into one pile. "There's some hair clips, a couple pencils, and look. Sticky notes! All shaped like flowers.This way you can actually use them."

"And here, last one." Bokuto goes back to the bookbag, digging out a coffee mug and a permanent marker. He comes back to the bed and uncaps the marker, squinting at the mug.

"Here. You. Go... Akaashi!" With a triumphant grin and dramatic flair, he turns the mug to reveal a little owl drawn on the bright green mug with the text 'Hoot Hoot Hooray Have A Great Day!' Oh dear. "Last item on the list just said 'pick something nice.' Here's a gift from me! They're just fillers until I can officially apologize so um." Bokuto turns away slightly. "Wake up soon, 'kay?"

He'll try.

 "Plus, I owe you, Kuroo, and however many people Kuroo decides to invite a dinner. At a place of Kuroo's choosing. My poor wallet. Poor, poor wallet. I'm going to be broke after this Kuroo. So broke." Keiji smiles fondly, wishing he were awake to tell Kuroo not to extort money from his friend, watching and listening to Bokuto continue to rant on, waving his arms around animatedly.

He fails to notice the feeling of sheets crinkling, of the light brush of air from flailing arms passing close by, of the dark spots beginning to dot the edges of his vision.

It's not until later that night, after all the ranting is over and done, after Bokuto arranges all of the flower trinkets into Keiji's new mug and retucks the stuffed owl, after Bokuto leaves with a 'bye Akaashi!' that he begins to feel dizzy, vision spinning.

He decides to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told myself that I'd get this chapter done before band stuff started. so here I am, getting distracted on Tumblr and discovering ennotana stuff that's actually pretty interesting because I don't exactly have a definite ship for Ennoshita yet. (Though memorde's fics can really get you hooked on ennofuta, they're really nice.) I'm in rarepair hell, help. But yeah. I now have a Tumblr sideblog to force myself to write if any of you want to check it out. It's just hiddenpowerfire.tumblr.com  
> This fic might end on the next chapter, since continuing might stray from the summary.  
> There might be a sequel? Who knows.  
> Kinda wanted this to be longer. :(  
> The chapter, not the story. Maybe the story?  
> ??  
> ?  
> Dunno.


	4. It's Nice to Meet You Bokuto-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter??? Who knows. Probably.  
> (It's so short. Oh dear.)

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be-_ "Ugh..."

What time is it?

_Beep_

_Beep_

Why is it so bright?

_Beep_

His head hurts, his arm's stiff, this is not his bed.

"... aren't too many injuries..."

Someone's talking. Two people?

"...will be fine after a while..."

Did something happen?

He tries to move, straining awkwardly. He manages to twitch his fingers.

"... aashi. Akaashi. You up?"

A voice. Was that Kuroo? He opens his eyes, squinting at the ceiling. A face hovers in his periphery.

"You're awake! Feeling okay?"

Okay? What had happened?

"You were unconscious for a while. It's been about three days. Got hit by a car."

A car?

He remembers shouting, a push in the side, falling. He remembers more panicked shouting, blood, a worried voice. A name.

"... Kuroo-san?"

"Yeah, it's me, your roommate Kuroo Tetsurou, stopping by. Remember?"

Kuroo Tetsurou. Current roommate. Best friends with Kozume Kenma and. And-

Golden eyes and spiked up hair. One sided conversations. Owls?

He's so tired...

 

 "Akaashi? You awake?"

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto was in a pretty good mood. Exams were almost over, winter break would start soon, and (ignoring the reason why) he was on his way to visit Akaashi. And so, he walked - _walked_ \- down the sidewalk, dodging any and all slippery bit of ground the best he could. (Ice was the enemy, the one thing that was bad about winter.)

His phone beeped in his pocket, muffled in his thick coat. Slowly, carefully (gotta be careful) he took it out to see:

 

_Kuroo Tetsubro has messaged you_

 

 

> Dude hurry up

 

 

 

 

> ???

 

 

 

 

> Akaashi woke up

 

 

 

 

> oh

 

He started running.

 

 

And kept running. Down the slippery sidewalk, skidding around the slippery corner, stumbling through the hospital entrance, speeding through the halls ("Sir,  _slow down_.") before almost running right past Akaashi's room and stopping, just barely in time not to run into the nurse currently exiting said room, a smirking Kuroo peeking from behind.

 "Kuroo-san?"

A quiet voice drifts outside, laced with confusion. Bokuto follows Kuroo into the room, pulling off his hat and unwinding the scarf around his neck before turning and facing  _the prettiest person ever oh my god_.

The bandages are gone from around Akaashi's head, so there's nothing in the way of his dark, very soft looking hair, pressed flat to his head. And his eyes are open - open! - and they're so dark with such nice lashes (since when did he notice other people's eyelashes?) and he looks a bit confused actually, a very reasonable thing when Bokuto's sure he's been standing with his jaw dropped for a few minutes - which makes sense considering how Akaashi's so...

"Hey Akaashi, meet Bokuto Koutarou," Kuroo says, pushing Bokuto forward. "This guy's the one that pushed you into the car."

Bokuto jumps, swinging his head around to Kuroo and back. "It was an accident! And I'm so sorry Akaashi! Pleeaase don't be mad, I'm so so sorry."

He waits, head bowed with anticipation, for Akaashi's response. Then

*Snort*

Huh?

Bokuto looks up and Akaashi's laughing, silently laughing and covering his mouth with a  ~~very elegent~~ hand and everything is beautiful and alright with the world again. He stares until the laughter ends and after, waiting. Akaashi shakes his head and smiles, a tiny grin forming on his  ~~very soft looking~~ lips.

"It's alright," Akaashi says, the combination of that voice and the grin doing strange things to Bokuto's heart. "You're forgiven."

He hold his hand out and with a slight tilt of the head,

"It's nice to meet you Bokuto-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto ended up tripping over his own feet in his scramble to shake Akaashi's hand. He was embarrassed and Kuroo gained some blackmail material (not that he'd ever use it.) Akaashi was very amused.  
> The stuffed owl currently sits on Akaashi's pillow during the day, flower hair clips are sometimes worn because a flustered Bokuto is a cute Bokuto.
> 
> I have a terrible attention span. Tumblr is a menace. Akaashi is very hard to describe.
> 
> While rereading this I realized the way I write is one of my least favorite type of fics. That was very awkwardly worded.  ~~Please ignore me~~ Then again, I'm not exactly that experienced in writing yet. Hope I'll improve! This is already a lot better than I was around a year or two ago.  >.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something. Mostly cause I spent an hour just lying in bed thinking of this story for whatever reason. Forgot most if it though. But here it is but some miracle.
> 
> Hope it's okay.


End file.
